Traiding Places
by Da Baddest King
Summary: Paybacks a B**** right? Well Naruto learns his leson when he visits the flower shop once again but this time who will be underneath the counter? Find out if you keep reading, R/R


**Well I read your coments, thanks I appreciate it, plz continue comenting. I got this idea from one of my reviews, heres the 2nd prt to Let's Have Some Fun....hope you enjoy =)**

It was one week later the _incident_ had happened..

Ino was in the flower shop as usual where it all went down, she was remembering every bit of what she had felt and done that day.

_"Man that felt so good"_ I said as I swept up the place a bit.

The sun was getting lower each minute and the blond looked depressed for some sort of reason.

"Another day wasted" I mummbled to myself when she put the broom down and began to wipe the windows.

BAM it hit the mirror.

A blue eye blond boy with his face glued to the window "Ugh!" I jumped as I saw his face on the window.

"Oh boy, he's going to come in, OK Ino keep your cool" I though trying to hide the nervousness in me.

"Hey Ino-chan" he said as he walked in the store and closed the door behind him.

"Wat's up Naru-kun" both He an I pretending what happened last week, never happened.

He looked around and said "Dam, its been a week since I been here, and this place still clean as ever" he said trying to start conversation with me.

"Yea, you know me" I laughed a bit then stopped to look at him rubbing the back of his head.

"Whats wrong Naru-kun?" I asked thinking what was going trough his head.

"Oh, nothing Ino-chan just...doing some thinking" I was wondering what he was thinking about and maybe he was thinking about what he did to me..._maybe._

"Just stuff, I came by to keep you company again, you said yourself 'you should come around more often' so I decided to drop by today" he said putting a smile for me glaring his white perfect teeth.

I looked at him up and down, still amazed he had done what he had done with noting in return, most guys would ask for some....but he didn't.

"Awe thats sweet, dont go digging in my box again you here?" I warned, I didnt whant him finding my other goods.

"Yea, I wont, you still...do that" he laughed at the memory.

"Umm not since last time you were here" I said trying to make him get on the subject.

"Oh yea..." his voice trailed of, I wondered if I had made him uncomfortable.

"Naruto?" I asked.

"Yea" he answered me.

"Why did you do what you did last week?" I asked with pride.

He didn't answer me so I walked over to the counter to clean the table one more time.

"Naru-kun, you know ima have customers today, well maybe" I told him so he can be aware that people might be coming.

"Oh, I know Ino, I'll just be here a good thirty minutes if you don't mind?" he asked me as if I was his master.

"Its ok Naruto, I like having you here, its nice to have someone to talk to." I told him, making him blush and turn his cheeks red.

He stayed quite again, that was getting kind of annoying to me now.

"Ino.." he slowed his tone.

"Yes" I said looking up at his blue orbs.

"What I did last week..." he was cut off when I heard a big slam in the back of the room.

"Give me a sec" I hurried to get the broom to clean the case I had dropped by accident.

I got on my knees and took the little sweeper and began sweeping, cleaning the bits of glass.

Naruto knelled down beside me and looked at my eyes, I was wondering why wasn't he doing anything to help me.

"Uhh Naruto?" I snapped him back to reality.

"Oh sorry Ino, its just..." he drifted away not letting me know anything.

"Is just what?" I questioned him.

"Your beauty" he whispered in my ear and put his lips on my neck.

His lips gave me shivers down my back, good feeling though, just like last week.

He moved back and stared at me when I rose a smile to my face and looked at him for a while.

"Thanks" I answered, thinking it was sweat he was doing this, but didn't know why, did he like me? No?...

Naruto helped me clean the glass off the ground and got of his knees while I stayed on mine, inspecting if there was any glass left.

The flower shop door soon opened in a quick push.

Naruto stood still at the garbage can when he heard "Good evening, Can you get me some roses please?" this old woman asked wearing a one peace dress.

"Uhh, Ok, how many you whant?" he asked the old woman.

I stayed on my knees flash backing to what had happen seven days ago.

It was dajavu all over again.

"Ummm how bout a dozen roses" she said and Naruto went and got a dozen roses from the back.

Ino stayed in the same spot.

Naruto came back and handed the woman her roses and she gave him the money and left. Right after that two men came in.

The blond teen felt someone tugging at his pants, Ino.

"Good evening gentlemen, how may I assist you?" he asked making a good believable sales man, please.

Ino was getting hot just thinking about what he had done, in this very store, in this very spot to her, now it was time for him to be put to the test.

"No, were just looking" said the men and smiled at him.

I was pulling his pants down slowly as I saw the color of his boxers, orange _"Aw how cute"_ I though.

Naruto began to wonder what was happening down there, he felt his pants go down but kept a smile on his face so the men wouldn't think there was a problem, after all everyone knew Ino because of her father, so her getting cough...oh boy.

He was begining to get aroused at what I was doing to him and saw his massive bulge on the inside of his boxers.

_Time to pull them down and see what hes got._

I pulled his pants down all the way and then his boxers, revealing his big erection, about twelve inches I would say, it was the biggest dick I had ever encountered...Actually, the only one she ever encountered.

The two men didn't seem interested in any flowers but the blond didn't care bout them at this point, he licked what was happening under the counter.

As I grabbed his dick, it jumped witch made me jump to, his dick was throbbing, waited to be touched.

Naruto was getting goosebumps knowing what was happening downstairs.

I wrapped every finger of my hand around his erection and squeezed it becoming harder then it already was, my saliva was turning into rushes of water as my eyes were glued to his dick.

The two men left when they found nothing but then, Ino and Naruto's biggest fear came.

"Hey...Naruto?" asked the pink hair girl, Sakura "Where's Ino?" she asked.

"Oh she got her hands full" he laughed in his head, I found that funny and bought a smile to my face.

Sakura had though something fishy was going on, "So where did she go?" she asked.

The first stroke was the best, as I stroked him he began to twitch and shake.

"Ino's at...oh!" he felt Ino on his shaft.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Oh nothing something just shocked me", he tried to laugh but Sakura wasn't buying it. Soon another one of his friends walked in.

"Whats taking so...oh hey Naruto" Lee walked in with a surprised smile.

_Fuck_

Naruto was getting more worried and sweaty, I could feel it in my hands as his pulse beat, beat, and beat and smelled a little bit, like sweat or must, she still liked the odor, it turned her on.

"Where's Ino?" Lee asked Sakura and Naruto.

"She's doing..something...so.. wa!..Wat's up? he asked groaning.

Lee and Sakura looked at him like they scened three heads on him

Unlike I...I was enjoying every minute of this. My tounge was ready to go in for the kill, my lips gently pressed against the head of his cock and moved my lips slowly up and down on his long hard shaft.

"Nothing, just came to ask for Ino if she wanted to go train with us but...shes not here right?" Sakura explained.

"O...OH...well yea im covering for..her while...she gets back!" he yelled.

I bit my lip trying not to laugh_ lets see how this feels _she placed her tongue out her mouth and licked his head a couple of times before licking his whole shaft up and down slowly enjoying his sweat and moist in my mouth.

"OK Naruto....we'll see ya later" Lee said as they both were leaving when Sakura turned around and asked.

"Where is Ino? For real Naruto" she said with anger in her voice.

"Ummm....shes not here I told you, shes doing something." he snapped back.

I began to suck on his inner thighs, for some strange reason, enjoying his good smell and going back up to his groin.

"Let's just go Sakura-chan" Lee said pulling Sakura back but she didn't want to go with out knowing where I was.

"No! she yelled and grabbed Naruto by the neck, he tried to pull down so he wouldn't get exposed for what was happening under the cabinet.

I licked at his shaft a little longer, slowly, then i licked his curls and whent to his big hard sack. The balls were big, I just wanted to lick them, I did, I took the backs and played with them a bit like playing with dice and licked the right nut, sucking and biting it a little.

Naruto jumped and was going crazy, he just wanted them to leave so I could continue doing what was making him feel good.

"Get Out!!" he yelled.

Sakura and Lee had confused looks on their faces. They walked out the door, Sakura a little mad and Lee confused.

"Pheew" he gasped and grabbed the wall behind him, laying his back against it.

I switched nuts going to the left one and sucking hard making a hard and loud noise.

"Ino!" he moaned, as I slid my shorts along with my panties, down, I was to getting hot and horny so mide as well...

He grabbed the back of my head and began to push it against his long erection. I didnt like that but whatever.

"Fuck" he moaned as another one of his friends came in.

"Hey Naruto" TenTen said as she saw him, he quickly got back to his position moving his hand of my head.

"He..hey Ten" he mumbled.

I lowered my noise.

"What happened with Sakura she looks pissed" she said putting a serious face on.

_"Sss"_

TenTen had heard the sucking sound "What was that" she asked him.

"Uhh what?" he tried to play it off.

"That...noise, I think its coming from under the..." she was cut off.

"Uhh Nope! Nothing down here" he quickly answered.

"Uh, are you" she was cut off again.

"I'm sure TenTen" he said annoyed that he couldn't get head in peace.

_Now I know how Ino felt that day_

I bobbed my head back and forth feeling his pulse and meat in my mouth, his legs started shaking and I knew he was ready to cum. I pulled back and bit the head hard enough he wouldn't scream.

"Ok Naru-kun, I'll se ya later" she lef the flower shop and he placed his hands in back of his head.

"Ino, suck it hard, Ino" he moaned and groaned at every suck I gave him.

He was about to release in my mouth when I took my right hand and played with his balls, putting them in my mouth as I took his big dick out. He began bending his knees to make his balls go further down, I did as he wanted and placed the shaft back in my mouth. He was soon to cum so I placed my hand on his left ass cheek and pushed his dick further down my throught.

I grabbed my index finger and start rubbing my clit in circular motions, He saw what I was doing and began to get harder in my mouth.

He saw what I had just took out my pocket, "Remember this?" I asked knowing he would, It was my rubber toy I use to pleasure myself.

His eyes widen at the glance of the toy "You..still ha..have that?" he stuttered.

"Yup" I answered and turned it on, it started vibrating in my hands, Naruto closed his eyes and bobbed his head back against the wall.

I began to stroke him slowly as I wanted him to cum with me.

The toy touched the lips of my hot, wet pussy, feeling so good my hands began to shake on his dick, he felt it, the toy brung me so much pleasure, I began to moan as Naruto was already doing.

I knew that I was going to cum easily beacuse I was horny to the point I couldnt take it, I put his dick back in my mouth and swallowed before he came in my mouth like a cannon. He was breathless and got hold of the counter from falling.

The feeling around my pussy was getting stronger, I came when the rubber toy touched my clit and my juices came on my fingers.

We stood their for a minute or two to regain our energy then, I pulled his pants up licking his head one more time wiping off the white chunks left.

As I got up I adjusted my purple shorts and panties and looked at Naruto in his blue orbs "Enjoyed that?" I asked him.

He nodded and looked at my fingers "Let me get that for you" he said in a raspy voice and grabbed hold of my fingers, he gently licked the fingers slowly, cleaning my juices off drying them off.

"Thanks" I gave him a warm smile and he gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"It was a close one wasn't it?"

"Yea" we laughed as he walked thords the door.

"Umm Ino-chan?" he asked.

"Yes"

"If you ever want me to come over, any time, just tell me, I'll be here" he said in sweet words.

"Awe so sweet, OK Naru-kun, If you ever need me let me know to" I walked him out the door.

He bagan to walk and turned around "See ya" he said and looked forward.

"See ya" I watched him until he disappeared and I walked back in the flower shop.

**WELL THERES MY ONESHOT PRT2 R/R PLZZZZZZZZ HOPE YALL ENJOYED =) AND POINT OUT WHAT YOU LIKE AND WHAT WAS WRONG. n sry for my speeling if any wrong**


End file.
